charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Lady of the Lake
The Lady of the Lake was a magical woman and the guardian of the legendary sword Excalibur, charged with protecting the sword until the true wielder claims it. According to Arthurian legend, the Lady of the Lake gave the sword to King Arthur. When the original Lady of the Lake was killed, Piper Halliwell became the new guardian of the sword. This would indicate that the Lady of the Lake is a title that can be passed on. History The Lady of the Lake After the Dark Knight discovered where the Lady of the Lake resides, she sent a message to Piper Halliwell begging for her help. After the Charmed Ones orbed to the lake, the Lady emerged from the water with a sword in hand. She screamed that the sword did not belong to him and he soon attacked and killed her with an athame. However, when the Lady was struck in the back, Excalibur flew from her hands and landed into a nearby stone. With her death, her corporeal body changed into water. Piper Halliwell When the sword in the stone was orbed back to the manor, many magical beings appeared to claim the sword. However, none were able to pull it out of the stone until Piper pulled it out while frustrated with all the commontion. All believed Piper was the destined wielder and a Sorcerer named Mordaunt appeared to train her. However, it was soon revealed that the sword was corrupting Piper as she could not handle the power and she turned to evil under guidance of Mordaunt. Mordaunt led Piper to establish a new round table of Demons, but soon betrayed her and absorbed their demonic powers, giving him enough power to claim the sword for himself. It was revealed that Piper was not the true wielder, but instead the new Lady of the Lake. Mordaunt stabbed Piper and left her to die as he went after the true wielder, her son Wyatt. Luckily, her sisters had already anticipated this and had kept Wyatt safe while Leo healed Piper. Wyatt then claimed ownership of the sword and used it to vanquish Mordaunt. After his vanquishment, Piper took the sword and placed it back in the stone, claiming that Wyatt would not get the sword until he was at least eighteen. Powers and Abilities The Lady of the Lake The original Lady of the Lake was an unknown magical being. In order to protect herself from the sword's corruption, she submerged the sword and herself in a lake for centuries. ;Active Powers *'Calling:' The ability to call Excalibur to one's hand. *'Water Teleportation:' The ability to teleport by turning into water or through bodies of water. *'Liquification:' The ability to turn one's body in a liquid form. ;Other Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and arrest aging process. Piper Halliwell As the new 'Lady of the Lake', Piper gained the ability to wield Excalibur and was trained in combat by Mordaunt. However, she was quickly corrupted by the power of the sword. ;Active Powers *'Calling:' The ability to call Excalibur to one's hand. ;Other Powers *'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to certain powers, spells or potions. With the sword, Piper was able to block a potion thrown at her. Gallery lady in the lake appears.JPG lady in the lake appears 2.JPG lady in the lake appears 3.JPG lady in the lake appears 4.JPG lady in the lake.JPG lady in the lake 2.JPG lady in the lake turning human.JPG lady in the lake turning human 2.JPG Ladyoflake5.jpg LadyoftheLakeAttack.jpg the lady in the lake.JPG the lady in the lake dying.JPG the lady in the lake dying 2.JPG the lady in the lake dying 3.JPG Notes and Trivia *The Lady of the Lake is an ambiguous figure that can be found in a variety of forms in Arthurian tales. Appearances The Lady of the Lake appeared in a total of 1 episode over the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Magical beings Category:Deceased Category:Vanquished or Killed